String Cheese and Apples
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated T For Some SLASH And Minor Language Dean and Sam go grocery shopping and Sam teases Dean when they're at home.


Warnings: string cheese and underage[Sam is 12 and Dean is 16] boy kissing...at the same time xD

* * *

"String cheese, Dean," begged Sam, tugging at Dean's flannel to get him to move to the dairy display.

"No, Sam. Dad only left us enough money for essentials," said Dean, shaking off Sam's hand on his shirt and walking toward the lunch meats, grabbing hotdogs, bologna, thinly sliced chicken breasts, and turkey and tossing them in the shopping basket he made Sam carry.

"String cheese is only like, a dollar seventy-nine, De," argued Sam, blowing his bangs away from his eyes as he petulantly stood in the middle of the aisle.

"I don't care, Sammy, I said 'no', conversation over," he answered, briefly glancing at Sam over his shoulder and rolling his eyes at Sam's pout. He turned forward and continued down the aisle, making his way to the soft drink aisle for sodas.

Sam let out a huff and resignedly followed after Dean, pouting all the while he trailed after Dean.

Dean attempted to ignore Sam's constant sighs. Losing his patience, he turned to Sam and said, voice low, "Sammy, its freaking string cheese, man. _Why _do you want string cheese? We've got normal cheese right here." He lifted the half pound of American cheese and shook it at Sam before setting it back in Sam's basket.

"Don't want it," answered Sam, narrowing his eyes at Dean before turning away from his brother, "What other _essentials _do we need, big brother?"

"Fruit," replied Dean, again, rolling his eyes; stupid Sammy and his stupid fruit.

"Apples?" asked Sam, walking from the soft drink aisle and into the fruit section, resettling the shopping basket in his hand after he shook out a bag to put some apples in.

"Whatever you want," answered Dean, grabbing a bag of grapes and dropping them into Sammy's basket.

"Just not string cheese," muttered Sam, dropping four apples into the bag before knotting it and setting it in the basket.

"You just friggin' said you didn't want any, Sam," huffed Dean, clearly annoyed with Sam's flip-flopping indecision.

"I _don't_ want any string cheese," said Sam, resituating the apples in the basket, tucking Dean's grapes alongside them.

"Fine, let's go then," said Dean, sighing as he grabbed onto Sam's arm and tugged him toward the bread aisle, grabbing a bag of Sunbeam and tossing it in Sammy's basket. He sighed again when Sam stopped in front of the Tastykakes. He made a 'get on with it' motion at his Sammy and huffed out a breath when Sam grinned and dropped a box of KoffeeKakes into his basket.

"Alright, last stop, little brother," said Dean, moving behind Sam and pushing him in the direction of the frozen foods. He opened the freezer unit and pulled out two boxes of frozen pizzas, opting to carry them instead of burdening Sam's overloaded basket with too many items. He sighed when Sam struggled to carry the basket, switching the basket with the pizzas and carrying the basket to the check out counter. He glanced at Sammy behind him and furrowed his brow, sighing again when he found Sam staring down at his shoes.

"Get the friggin' string cheese, Sammy."

* * *

Dean watched as his little brother happily peeled at his string cheese, randomly opting to pop slices of apple into his mouth. He pretty much ignored their Dad as John spoke to him, startling out of his thoughts, though, when their Dad said sternly, "Dean!"

"Yes, sir?" coughed Dean, narrowing his eyes at Sammy when Sam sent him a little smirk and slipped more string cheese into his mouth.

"Were you paying attention to a word I said? And damnit, Sam, stop playing with your food! Who the hell let you get string cheese anyway?"

"Dad, I--"

"Save it, Sam," answered John, tiredly rubbing at his temples; obviously irritated by his boys. "I don't even care. As I _said_, Dean: we're gonna need to head out of town for a while; I got word from an old friend about a poltergeist down in Alabama."

"But Da--" cut in Sam, apple slice dropping to his paper plate as he caught on to what their Dad was implying.

"_Sam_, I _know_. You don't think I know that you're gonna be missing school? It's gonna take a couple days to get down there and I can't be sure how long it's gonna take us to take the thing out, so you _have_ to come with us, you hear me? No arguments."

When neither of his boys attempted to argue he gave them both a nod, "I want your stuff packed and by the door in an hour." That said he walked down the hall into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam let out a long-suffering sigh and peeled another piece of string cheese, failingly slurping the string into his mouth. He caught the hungry look in Dean's eye and grinned as he asked, "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes and stole a slice of Sam's apple, noisily crunching at it as he watched Sam pop another string of cheese into his mouth. "Oh fuck it," he growled, tossing his hands up in the air in resignation as he pounced on Sam, tackling Sam against the couch and pressing his mouth to Sammy's, Sam's hands fisting in the front of his shirt as Sam made a small contented noise, tongue slicking along Sammy's and over the backs of Sam's teeth.

He pulled back from Sammy's mouth, catching the saliva slick piece of string cheese and chewing it before swallowing.

Sam let out a slow breath, chest hitching as he caught sight of Dean's slightly kiss-swollen lips. He rolled his eyes at Dean before sitting up, smirking at Dean as he popped another piece of cheese into his mouth before he said, "If you wanted some of my cheese you could've just asked, man."

Dean cuffed Sam on the back of the head and snatched Sam's string cheese, biting the stick of cheese in half before handing it back to Sam and answering, "Bitch."


End file.
